Shades of Grey
by PurplePrison
Summary: My first story, Dukat/OC pairing. A girl returns to Deep Space Nine after a long time... It's cheesy-you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'A Cardassian sunrise please', said Diane Jones, taking a seat at the bar at Quark's. She looked around for a moment. Everything was coming back to her, everything was the same, but still looked different. She sighed and tried to hide her face with her long blonde hair as the Ferengi turned to look at her.

'Coming right up', said Quark. His smile faded when he got a better look at her. 'Don't I know you from somewhere?' he asked.

'I don't think so, unless you've been hanging around Vulcan the past five years', she replied, lowering her face so he couldn't see her very well, but smiling as she did, so he wouldn't suspect her.

'Vulcan? What was a pretty human girl like you doing on a computerized and cold planet like Vulcan?' he said and pushed his brother Rom away from the counter and ordered him to take more prune juice to the table Worf was sitting.

'Actually', Diane started, 'Vulcan climate is almost desert-like'. She sat back reassured he would not recognize her if she kept talking. Besides, things had changed since the Occupation. Now, she was almost amused by the Ferengi asking her questions and didn't look anything like she did when he last saw her, six years ago. 'But I know what you mean. Vulcans are not that much fun, but I knew that when I moved there. I was studying History.'

'Ah!' he exclaimed, forgetting about his previous belief that he knew her, 'A scholar! So you have both looks and brains, right? If that's not too bold to say.' He served her drink and waited for an answer, but since he didn't get one, he went on. 'And may I ask what brings you to Deep Space Nine?'

'Just making a short stop' she answered as she took a sip of her drink, 'I'm writing a book and I've been traveling in order to find my… inspiration'.

'A book? That's nice. And will you stay long?' he asked.

'Oh, I should think not. After this of course, I might change my mind. You make a hell of a Cardassian sunrise, you know that?' she said and smiled.

'It's been known…' he replied with a devilish grin.

'Don't push it!' she said as she paid him and got up to leave. She was near the exit when he shouted 'I didn't catch your name!' She turned around, hesitated for a moment and then replied 'It's Diane'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Diane walked out of Quark's bar, only to bump into Jadzia Dax who was at the moment checking some reports in her hands.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you!' said Dax, trying to help Diane find her balance, when she realized who she was. 'Diane? Is that you?'

'Jadzia! I'm so glad to see you!' said Diane and hugged Dax.

'What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in such a long time! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?'

'It was a last minute decision; I'm just here for a week or so. And you're right; it _has_ been a long time!'

'How have you been? No, wait, don't tell me just yet. Have you had dinner?'

'No, I haven't'.

'Good, we can go to the Replimat and…' started Jadzia, before she was interrupted by Major Kira's voice through the communicator. 'Kira to Dax. Lieutenant, you are needed in Ops.'

Dax sighed and answered 'On my way Major'. She turned to Diane. 'I'm afraid our dinner will have to wait. Gul Dukat is on the station since yesterday and Captain Sisko is a little nervous about being typical…'

'I understand.' Diane replied pensive. 'Hey, do you think I can come with you? You know, see where you work? Just for a little while' she said and smiled.

Dax thought about it for a few seconds. 'Alright, I don't think there will be a problem. You can meet Benjamin too, I've told him a lot about you!' she said and headed for the turbo lift.

'And I've heard a lot about him. Have I told you that you look great? We haven't seen each other since you visited me on Vulcan two years ago!' said Diane and followed her.

'Thanks, but I'm not the one who had the dramatic changes around here! I almost did not recognize you with that hair!'

'Do you like it? I guess brown was not my color after all…'

'It was fine, but I like you better as a blonde! What have you been up to lately?'

'Nothing much. I'm writing a book actually, but other than that…How about you? What's that I hear about you and a Klingon?'

'You heard about Worf? News sure travels fast! Oh, we're here. Come on, I'll introduce you!' she said as she walked into Ops. Her eyes searched for Sisko and as soon as she spotted him, she walked right up to him, pulling Diane by the hand.

'Captain, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. She's a historian, she's writing a book and she's here for a few days. This is…'

'Diane?' interrupted a voice from behind them. Diane and Jadzia turned around to see an astounded Dukat looking at them in shock. 'Diane Jones?'

Diane froze. She was hoping that he wouldn't be there or wouldn't recognize her, or that, if he did, their first-and probably their only- meeting would not be in Ops and in front of all these people. She tried to talk, but all that came out was his first name: 'Skrain!' Then she lost her voice again.

Sisko was even more surprised. 'You know each other?'

'Better than you might think…' replied Dukat. That was the last thing Diane remembered before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Diane woke up in the Infirmary, her head hurting like hell. She sat up and looked around. 'What happened?' she asked.

'You fainted' said Dr Bashir. 'You collapsed on the floor and hit your head. How are you feeling?'

'Sore' she replied. 'And a little dizzy. You must be Doctor Bashir. Jadzia has told me about you'.

'Nothing embarrassing I hope!'

'No! Only good things' she said and smiled.

Julian's face lit up. He checked her record once more before sitting in a chair across her.

'So, can I go? I don't really care much for infirmaries. No offence'.

'None taken. But, I'm afraid I'm going to keep you here a little longer for observation. You don't want to walk out of here with a concussion, do you?'

'I suppose not. I will be ok though, right?'

'Of course, it's just a precaution. My guess is you just need some rest'.

'Easier said than done!'

'That's true, and that's why I'm keeping you here'. Julian leaned forward. 'Dax is here to see you by the way. She was worried about you. She's right outside; do you want me to call her?'

'Yes, thank you. Thank you for everything' said Diane.

'Don't mention it', replied Julian and got on his feet. 'I'll go fetch her'. He left the room and in a few minutes Jadzia walked in.

'Hey. How are you?' she asked.

'Better. I met Doctor Bashir. He's exactly like you described in your messages', Diane said.

'Well, he's a good friend. He told me he's keeping you here for a while'.

'I don't think it's necessary, but it appears that he does…'

'I think he knows better, Diane, he's a doctor. I was really worried about you back there' she said with a gloomy look.

'Jadzia, I'm alright. I didn't feel so well, I passed out. That's it. Nothing to be worried about any more'.

Dax sighed. 'Alright. Diane, can I...' she hesitated. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Where I know Dukat from? How I know his first name?'

'Well, frankly… yes. I'm sorry, but with what happened…. I'm curious. And after seven lifetimes I'm afraid I've lost my ability to make politely vague questions'.

'I understand. I knew you'd ask. I also know everyone is wondering the same things as you… everyone who saw that little charming scene earlier'. Diane lay down again. 'When you said he was on the station, I thought I had just… misunderstood you. I didn't expect to find him here'.

'If you are tired, I can leave' said Dax, afraid she might exhaust her old friend.

'No, I'm fine. It's time I got all this off my chest and you're the best friend I ever had' said Diane. 'That is, if you really want to listen'.

'Go ahead.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

'I don't know where to start', began Diane. 'As you know, my parents died in a shuttlecraft accident when I was nine.'

'I know' said Dax. 'They had left you with some friends on Bajor and they were on their way to get you when it happened'.

'Exactly', Diane replied. 'The bajoran couple that was watching after me learned that I had no other family and adopted me. It was a brave thing to do, with the Occupation and all, but since no one else seemed to care about my fate…. I stayed on Bajor and learned to call those kind people my parents.

However, those were dark times, as I'm sure you know. After a few years, we found ourselves on Terok Nor. My parents were proud people, despite their being born during the Occupation. A Cardassian soldier didn't like that and… well, you understand. I was seventeen and alone on a Cardassian station'.

Dax noticed that Diane was close to tears. 'What did you do?' she asked.

Diane seemed to be regaining control of her emotions. 'What choice did I have? I joined the Resistance' she continued. 'They were actually glad to have me. I learned fast, I had not been on the station very long and I was Human. I was good too, I never got caught. And then, I was assigned a different mission.

Word had got out that the Commander of Terok Nor was looking for a…' She hesitated. 'Companion' she said finally.

Dax did not comment on this. She just stood there, dumbfounded, while Diane leaned forward.

'I was supposed to make myself noticeable and get him to choose me. I was eventually selected as comfort woman. I was eighteen at the time. I must have caught his eye, because I was taken directly to him. My job was to provide the Resistance with information after I had gained his trust, and at some point… kill him.

Trouble was… it was easier said than done.' Diane smiled bitterly. 'He was nothing like I had expected. Sure, he was arrogant, self-justifying, dishonest, and, essentially a murderer…But to me, he was…' she hesitated. 'He was different. Kind, thoughtful... even charming. Not to mention extremely intelligent, thought provoking. We came really close, despite my better judgment… Still, I had a job to do. His increasing trust made it easy for me to obtain information. I guess I was lucky. I was constantly afraid, but I never got caught. As you realize, I had found myself in a… particularly uncomfortable situation. And he… he made it even worse. He even tried to tell me once that he…' she sighed. 'Anyway, I cut him off. I believed in my mission, I wanted to carry it out. I hated the Occupation! It's not like I _chose_ to...' She stopped and lowered her face. 'After almost a year, I was ordered to get my hands on a list of collaborators. It was supposed to be my final assignment, so I also had to carry out my… other mission. Three words they told me: _Kill the Prefect._'

'What happened?' asked Jadzia.

'I tried to find the list and he walked in on me. I had a phaser in my hand. I should have shot him. I was supposed to shoot him. Why didn't I? And he… just froze. All _I_ could think was that I had to get out of there, so… I ran. He didn't sound the alarm for another two minutes, by which time I was able to get away enough to escape.'

'Is that why you went to Vulcan?'

'Yes. Where else would I go? Earth? Bajor? Vulcan was the best solution. A human studying History on Vulcan wasn't that uncommon and I never wanted to… interfere with the situation on Bajor any more. Nor was it possible, after all that. Vulcan was… the logical choice.'

Jadzia smiled at that last comment. She got up from her chair and sat on the edge of Diane's bed. Diane looked at her in the eyes for some time before she spoke again.

'I told you all this because I consider you a friend. I hope your opinion of me has not diminished. I have to ask you not to repeat any of this though'.

'Of course I won't. Listen to me Diane' said Dax. 'I don't pretend to know what you went through. I wasn't there. And I want you to know I'm not here to judge you'.

Diane's face lit up. 'Thank you' she said.

Jadzia got up. 'I'm gonna let you rest now, alright? I'll be back.'

'Am I interrupting anything?' Julian appeared through the door with a concerned look on his face.

'No' said Dax. 'I was just leaving Diane to rest'.

'Diane' said Julian in a lower voice. 'Gul Dukat is outside. He says he wants to see you'.

Diane stared at him dumbfounded.

Jadzia jumped in. 'I don't think that's such a good idea Julian, Diane is tired'.

'I know, I told him. He insisted that I inform you he's here' replied Julian.

'I don't want to see him' said Diane quietly. 'Make him leave; I don't want to see him'.

'Alright, I will' said Julian and left the room.

Jadzia waited for him to leave and turned to Diane.

'You will have to face him eventually you know' she said.

'I know. But not now and not like this.'

'Any idea what he wants to tell you? Or what you're gonna tell him?'

'Absolutely none' said Diane.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next day, doctor Bashir was standing in front of Diane, studying her chart. He looked at her and announced 'Well, I think you're perfectly healthy and ready to leave Miss Jones'.

'You sound almost disappointed' said Diane.

'Well, that's because I no longer have a reason to keep you here' he replied.

'I'm flattered, but I think I'll be more comfortable in my own quarters over the next week doctor'.

'No doubt' he said with a big grin. 'Dax dropped in while you were asleep by the way. She said she'll be expecting you at the Replimat at 13.00 hours.' He slightly leaned forward whispering 'And you can call me Julian'.

'Thank you, Julian. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way' she replied.

* * *

Later that day, Dax was sitting at a table in the Replimat, searching with her eyes for her friend. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from behind where she was sitting.

'Mind if I join you Lieutenant?' asked Dukat and sat across her at the table, not bothering to wait for an answer.

'I see you already have' she said after she got over the first shock.

'Oh, I've learned to always get what I want, Lieutenant. Now, since you're such a smart young woman, and since, as I suspect, after seven lifetimes you don't care much for long introductions, I'll try not to waste your time and get right to the point.'

'The point? What exactly is this all about?' asked Jadzia.

'Our mutual... acquaintance, of course' he replied. 'Miss Jones. Or is that not the name she goes by these days?'

'You want to talk about Diane?'

'I want to talk _to_Diane' he said. 'But she refuses to see me. I want you to help me'.

'Me? Help you? To see Diane?'

'Yes! Exactly' he exclaimed.

'Why would you want to talk to her?'

'Well, since you're not asking me _how_ I know her, then I suspect you must have a small idea as to what I want to talk to her about'.

Jadzia did not reply. Dukat leaned towards her.

'You ask what this is about. Now, I can answer that question, Lieutenant, but I'm not sure you'd believe me given the bad reputation I have around here.'

'Why don't you try me then? You don't expect me to just talk my friend into seeing you after… '

Dukat sighed. 'I see. You think I want to hurt her, don't you?'

'Knowing you and the situation, that would be my best guess' she said crossing her hands on her chest.

'But I don't! Even if I did, would I do it here? Now? I know you think I'm this evil Cardassian, but I am no fool! Believe me, if I wanted her dead, she would be dead by now.'

'Then what _do _you want?'

'Closure, Lieutenant.' His voice had softened. 'After seven lifetimes, you must know what I'm talking about.'

Dax hesitated. She did not speak for a while. 'I don't think I can persuade her. But if you want to see her so much… it can be arranged' she said finally.

'Thank you', he replied.

'Right. I think you should leave now. I'm expecting her any minute now and I don't want you to scare her away. And I'll be keeping an eye on you.'

'Very well' he said and got up to leave, missing Diane walking in by just two seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two days later, Diane was sitting in her quarters going over the last chapter she was working on for her book. Her inspiration had drained and she had been too distracted to write the previous days. She was not satisfied with the result, but at least she was writing again. The sound that someone was at the door interrupted her thoughts. 'Come in' she said.

She turned around to find Dax standing at the threshold. 'Am I interrupting anything?' asked Dax.

'No, nothing important anyway' replied Diane. 'Come on in'.

'Yes, well… Diane… You see… Do you remember what we talked about? How you need to face certain… things?'

'What are you talking about?'

Suddenly, Dukat appeared at the door. Diane took a step back.

'What is he doing here?'

'Diane, I'm sorry, but he insisted to see you. And I know he won't try anything, not with the security we have here. He just wants to talk to you. I'll be two doors away; you can call me if you need me… Please don't look at me like that! You'll be fine, I promise' said Dax and gave Dukat a serious look.

Diane nodded. 'Fine' she said quietly. Jadzia walked out of the room leaving Diane and Dukat alone.

'Long time no see' said Dukat.

Diane turned her back on him.

'You look good. Different, but good' he continued. 'What, you won't even talk to me? And I thought I was the betrayed one in this room!'

Diane turned around. 'Why are you here Dukat? What do you want?'

'You know, this was one of the reasons I chose you back then. You get right to the point. No diplomatic vagueness, you say exactly what you want to say'.

'Unlike you'.

'Opposites attract. Anyway, how have you been? I haven't seen you since you… fled. I'm curious-where did you go?' said Dukat sitting in one of the armchairs in the room.

'Seriously? You want to make small talk?' Diane crossed her arms. 'Alright then. I went to Vulcan', she said sitting in the armchair across him.

'Vulcan? A wise choice'.

'I'm glad you approve. Is that all you have to ask me?'

Dukat sighed. 'Diane, you honestly thought I didn't know? I didn't become Gul by letting spies infiltrate my security!'

'You knew?' She was almost whispering.

'I did' he replied.

'But why…?' she started.

'Because then I would be forced to have you executed!' he exclaimed and jumped off his seat. She fell silent. 'You don't get it, do you?' he said.

'Am I supposed to thank you now? Or apologize for being a spy and betraying your trust, for pretending to enjoy being with you, while you protected me, despite the fact that you knew what I was?' Her voice had returned and now she was almost shouting as she got up to face him.

'That would be a good start!' he shouted back. 'I trusted you and you betrayed that trust!'

'Of course I did, you're a Cardassian!'

'You sound more and more like a Bajoran'.

'The Cardassians killed my Bajoran foster parents! I had every right to want revenge!'

'You still don't understand. I could have had you killed! And I didn't'.

'Why not?'

He sighed. 'I hoped you'd change your mind about us… about me, in time'. He walked towards her. 'And you did, didn't you?'

'What? What are you talking about?'

Only a few inches were separating them now. Dukat looked at her straight in the eyes and his smug smile faded.

'When I caught you' he said.

She turned her back again. 'When you caught me?'

'You didn't kill me. Why didn't you kill me, Diane?'

'I… I had to leave, it happened so fast; I didn't have time to…'

'To shoot me?' he said. He suddenly grabbed her and turned her around. 'You didn't kill me for the same reason I didn't have you killed'. She struggled to break free. 'I tried to tell you once, do you remember? You didn't let me'.

'Don't', she said.

'You will forgive me if I don't oblige this once' he replied and then he whispered 'I love you'.

She tore away from him, tears running down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands and remained like that for a few seconds. He approached her slowly unsure about what her reaction would be. Suddenly, she walked up to him and kissed him. Surprised at first, he broke it off and looked at her. After a brief moment, he kissed her back. When he stopped, she looked at him with a gloomy look.

'So what now?' she asked.

'We'll think of something' he replied smiling back.


End file.
